1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro-fluidic manufacturing method for forming a color filter and, more particularly, to a micro-fluidic manufacturing method which injects micro fluids into a predetermined area separated by high-wall ribs to prevent color mixing.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,071 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,391 disclose a pigment-dispersed method of forming a color filter. First, using spin coating, one of three color resists of R (red), G (green), B (blue) is coated on a transparent substrate. Then, using lithography, the color resist is patterned on a predetermined area of the transparent substrate. Thereafter, repeating the above-described steps, the other two color resists are sequentially patterned on the transparent substrate.
However, in spin coating the color resist on the transparent substrate, since centrifugal force is generated, the color resist becomes thinner in the spin center and thicker on the edge. Also, when the transparent substrate of a larger size is used, the non-uniformity of thickness in the color resist becomes more serious. Furthermore, the non-uniformity causes resist residue during the subsequent lithography. Moreover, since three lithography processes with photo masks are required, the non-uniformity causes incorrect alignment among the photo masks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,740 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,757 disclose an injecting method of forming a color filter, in which an injecting head is employed to simultaneously inject the three R, G, and B pigments on a transparent substrate. However, during injecting, the three pigments flow on the transparent substrate, resulting in color mixing. In another case, when an inject receiver is installed in the transparent substrate, the three pigments easily spread and permeate into the inject receiver, resulting in a variation in color on the color filter.
Thus, a method of forming a color filter solving the aforementioned problems is called for.